Winds of Fury
by ladyeclectic
Summary: A ferocious battle with Naraku lands Kagome in the present with no way back. My version of how this story will eventually end.
1. In the end...

**WINDS OF FURY**  


by Sarah Pearson  


*  


_My version of how this story ends. I'm not sure if it'll go longer than a simple ending, I don't seem to do well with finishing long fics. I've had this going through my mind for a while now though, and just needed to get it out. It took longer than I'd anticipated though, not sure why as I had it exactly how it would go...*shrug* _  


  


***1***  


"Inuyasha, to your right!"   


The dog demon whirled around and leaped backwards, barely being missed by a discolored tentacle connected to the being known as Naraku. To the hanyou's right Sango let loose her boomerang, severing the tentacle so it would cause Inuyasha no more trouble: it dissolved upon separation from the main demon but another two tentacles appeared to take its place.   


Inuyasha roared out a curse as he sent the Cutting Wind rushing at Naraku, but once again Tetsusaiga's attack proved ineffective, bouncing off of Naraku's barrier. The youkai just laughed and sent another spray of miasma at his attackers, who were barely able to leap clear.   


"Kagome, can you make out any of the fragments?" Inuyasha shouted, cutting several tentacles rushing his way while in midair, barely missing another that came from behind him.   


High above them all atop Kirara, Kagome yelled back, "Naraku's fragments aren't in physical form anymore, but a part of him." She could see the faint glow of the fragments' energy emanating from every part of Naraku's body, proof that the power of the shards had been assimilated into the demon's whole body. _Well,_ she thought, _ at least we know for sure this is the real Naraku we're dealing with this time._   


She heard a short cry and saw Kaede's horse, spitted through the ribcage with one of the tentacles, get launched up and over the battle scene. Kaede leapt off too late and her initial momentum had her hurtling through the air behind the horse at breakneck speed, sure to be dashed on the side of the mountain.   


"Kirara," Kagome cried, spurring the giant cat demon forward like a horse. The youkai didn't need any encouragement, however, and Kagome barely kept ahold as the cat raced towards the older woman, deftly catching ahold of Kaede's kimono in midair with her teeth and stopping her. The three were still sprayed with blood however as the horse was dashed to pieces on impact with the mountain mere feet from them.   


Kagome pulled the older woman across Kirara's back as they turned to watch the fight still raging below them. Inuyasha wasn't giving up with Tetsusaiga's attacks, but Naraku was batting them aside, often towards the hanyou's own teammates, his barrier protecting him from harm. None of the attackers on the field looked good; Sango was swaying where she stood, looking as though she could barely stay on her feet let alone dodge the next attack whenever it would come. Miroku was leaning heavily on his staff and poor Shippou, grossly out of his league, was trying desperately to simply dodge any attacks that came his way. Even Sesshoumaru, who had joined the fight for his own personal reasons, looked more torn up than Kagome had ever seen him be.   


Naraku let loose another stream of miasma directed at Inuyasha, and as the hanyou sailed through the air several tentacles spread through the air directly at him. Most were cut before they even came within reach of the physical blade of the Tetsusaiga by the Cutting Wind, but one snaked around the attack and pierced Inuyasha's side. The hanyou grunted in pain and let his guard down for a mere instant, but it was enough for a dozen more tentacles to whip past and pierce him through the torso.   


The hanyou let out a muffled sound, as if more surprised than anything else that something had pierced his defenses. He brought a hand up to touch the tentacles as blood began to pool out of his mouth.   


"INU-YASHA!!" Kagome's scream rent the air and she nearly threw herself from Kirara's back; only Kaede's quick hand kept her from falling to her death but then the old woman had a struggling girl on her hands. "Inuyasha, no! No~o~o~oo!!"   


The hanyou hung in the air supported only by Naraku's tentacles for what seemed like an eternity. The stiffness slowly drained out of him, and between one sob and the next Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha went limp, all his inner organs undoubtedly pierced through with far more damage than even he could ever hope to cure. An instant later, Naraku slid around and launched the hanyou in the direction of the forest, Inuyasha a red shape hurtling through space and out of sight. The sound of snapping wood could be heard from the forest miles away.   


Without being told Kirara turned in the direction of the impact but Naraku turned his attack on them next and the cat youkai had to dodge or be impaled herself. Kaede held a tight grip on the limp Kagome, who seemed in complete shock over what had just occurred.   


A funnel of miasma came right at them, and Kirara turned toward the ground in order to avoid it. She was tired from all the fighting and dodging, however, and landed harder than intended, dislodging her passengers. They all hit the ground running, with Kaede still dragging Kagome as the girl didn't seem to be responding to anything at the moment. Sango and Miroku still managed to keep most of Naraku's attention, with Sesshoumaru mostly standing to the side, protecting himself if anything came his way.   


The group stopped over by the Bone-Eating well, out of breath. Kaede let go of Kagome, who fell to her knees staring into nothing. "We're not going to beat him, are we?" Kaede muttered breathlessly to Shippou, who looked like he was valiantly trying not to wet himself in fear.   


"That would be a valid assumption," a voice stated from directly behind them as Sesshoumaru stepped around them, giving Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara a fright. He ignored them, instead stopping beside Kagome's side and staring down at her.   


"Why aren't you fighting, my brother's mate?" That line got surprised reactions from the others but Kagome barely moved a muscle. "Do you not wish to destroy Naraku for his murder?"   


"Murder..." Kagome whispered, then her eyes pooled with tears. "Oh Inuyasha!"   


Before anyone could react Sesshoumaru leaned down and planted a slap directly across Kagome's cheek. The girl fell sideways with the force, a surprised look and a red handprint on her face. There was stunned silence for an instant then Shippou angrily launched himself at Sesshoumaru, intent only on hurting him. Sesshoumaru merely batted the young kitsune nearly a hundred feet aside before kneeling beside a very still Kagome. Aside from now having a hand to her reddened cheek the miko still had not moved. Contempt flashed across Sesshoumaru's face as he muttered, "I cannot see what my brother saw in a sniveling babe such as yourself. To have the power to avenge him and yet do nothing with it."   


"Kagome! Behind you," Kaede's voice cried out as Naraku focussed his attention onto them again. They scattered as the large boulder next to the well was shattered and the ground plowed up where they'd stood. Before they could retract the extensions of Naraku's youkai dissolved as Sango's boomerang severed them off at the base, and Miroku constructed a protective barrier around the well and its present inhabitants.   


When the dust cleared Sesshoumaru, who had grabbed Kagome as they'd been attacked, dropped the girl back to the ground. Her expression had changed - instead of the dead look her face was now filled with sadness, a shattered look that broke the heart of almost anyone who looked at it.   


Almost. "How pathetic you humans are," Sesshoumaru stated, his face the normal expressionless mask. "How stupid. You have the Shikon fragment at your disposal, and yet do nothing with it. You who have the power, yet choose to lay aside and watch as your friends die protecting you and your mate lies dead protecting you."   


"Mate?" Shippou whispered to Kaede, but the old woman only shook her head. It was news to her as well, if at all true.   


"Yes," Naraku's voice wafted their way. "Use the Shikon no Tama to defeat me, there is no other way." All eyes, Kagome's included, turned his way as he swept Miroku aside, disrupting the shield protecting them from Naraku's magic. "Use it to avenge his death."   


"No! Kagome, don't contaminate the jewel such! It must be purified, it can't be--"   


"Silence old woman," Sesshoumaru bit out, his face still showing no emotion. "To use the SHikon no Tama is the only way beat Naraku."   


"We can't allow that! To use the Shikon shards for vengeance will undo all that Kagome and my oneesama sought to achieve in purifying the jewel..." Her voice trailed off as Kagome rose to her feet, her gaze still on the ground, and picked up her bow. "Kagome," Kaede breathed out, fear warring with disappointment at how Kagome had been so easily swayed. So much work went into purifying the jewel, and now... now...   


Kagome's outline began to faintly glow as she raised her gaze up to face Naraku. The youkai, his human form almost completely obliterated by his real form, somehow managed to stretch his face into a parody of a smile, the obscenely huge teeth ruining any humor or happiness it might have wished to express. "Yes, do it. Use the fragment to destroy me, or your friends, and _countless_ others, will be destroyed. This I promise you."   


"Kagome, don't do it. Kagome!" Kaede cried out as the girl began to walk towards around the well towards Naraku.   


"Silence old woman," Sesshoumaru stated. "It has to be done, do not interfere." When the older woman moved to go forward she found her way blocked very suddenly by the blade of the dog youkai's sword, turned in her direction. "Do not interfere," Sesshoumaru repeated, not even looking her way.   


**   


Kagome felt nothing. It was a strange sensation, being completely empty of any feelings whatsoever. Where there had only been shock and sadness before, now there was nothing.   


She stared out at Naraku, still fighting Sango and Miroku but doing little else. It was as if he was toying with them, only keeping them busy - as if he had given up trying to advance forward. His attention was almost solely on Kagome; he didn't take any note of the boomerang that hit his barrier repeatedly, doing as much damage as a mere gnat could. Off to the side the priest could do little but search for weaknesses in the barrier; the air rip had progressed so far that to remove the rosary was to literally court his own death. Both he and Sango were focused on the battle; occassionally they glanced over at their friends but needed all their attention on the problem at hand to keep from being killed. They too seemed to understand that they were being toyed with but continued to fight anyway to give their friends a chance for ... whatever.   


_Inuyasha_, she thought, her heart threatening to shatter yet again. A tentacle whipped past her vision, shaking her from thoughts that would have reduced her to an useless ball of tears. Turning her attention to their nemesis, she pulled an arrow out of the quiver and set it into the bow while her other hand snapped the Shikon no Tama from around her neck.   


"Yes," Naraku fairly crowed, knocking aside yet again Sango's boomerang. "Avenge your lover's death - there is no other way to beat me."   


"Kagome, it's a trap! Don't do what Naraku wants." Kaede warning was lost, however, as Kagome began to glow, power sparking around her and the arrow pointed directly at Naraku. Kaede lunged at Kagome but Sesshoumaru not-so-gently kicked her aside, away from the girl and any chance to stop her.   


All this Kagome saw but ignored, her focus on Naraku alone. A single tear rolled down her face as she aimed the arrow straight at Naraku's heart. "No more," she whispered as the arrow began to glow, slowly letting the hand holding the arrow back go slack.   


At the instant Kagome let loose her arrow, the field around Naraku changed dramatically. Sango let out a cry and leaped back, helped along by Kirara who grabbed her mistress and took to the air, leaping out over the trees. Miroku was too close yet too weak to move, but his own shield protected him from the sudden wavering and reinstating of a very different barrier. Time seemed to slow down as the group watched the flaming arrow pierce through the air straight at their enemy, whose face now held a decidedly sinister yet very happy look.   


_He's going to use the power,_ Miroku and Kaede realized simultaneously, looking at the barrier in horror. _He's going to use the power Kagome is sending to destroy him to complete the Shikon fragment inside him. And because the power was used in vengeance for Inuyasha's death, its taint will only make Naraku that much stronger!_   


The arrow struck the barrier and burst anew, the power radiating off of it expanded until it was a burning ball of flame. Time slowed, almost literally, as an intricate powerplay went on between the barrier and the arrow. Off to the side Miroku watched as Naraku's mismatched face went from an evil smile to a look of shock, then one of fear. The arrow, now no more than a beam of light, slid through the dark barrier extremely slowly, then cleared it and raced straight to Naraku's heart.   


"No..." The barrier collapsed, simply disappearing as a stunned Naraku raised his hand up to the arrow sticking out of his chest. "It can't be...but she, she used the power..."   


"You are a fool Naraku," Sesshoumaru's voice, deep and penetrating, cut through the air. "You have misjudged the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You believed she would use the power for her own ends, to revenge her lover's life which you took." He shook his head. "You are a fool to believe everyone would do as you would."   


One of Naraku's hands reached up to his chest where the arrow still quivered ... with the Shikon no Tama tied to the end. "But now I have all the fragments," he crowed as his hand slipped over the jewel.   


To those who watched it was as if an electric current had raced through Naraku's body; he froze up, every part of his youkai body going tense, then began to shake. Light shone between his fingers and travelled up his arm even as his own dark aura began to flow up from the farthest reaches of his body towards the jewel.   


"Yes, you have all the fragments you wanted," Sesshoumaru replied, his face betraying nothing. "You have ahold of the whole jewel, and it is purifying those shards you have absorbed. It is purifying _you_."   


"He is...destroyed." Kaede's voice held a note of wonder as she watched their nemesis begin to glow, the white light of the jewel overtaking the darkness that was Naraku. The youkai began to scream as his body fragmented and various other demons, ones that he had absorbed all throughout his life, began to push against the skin wanting free of their long imprisonment.   


Naraku's voice, charged now with pain, began to cry out over their heads in a language few of them knew, words of power that slowly, very slowly, began to halt the progress of the purification. "I..will not..be..defeated..by the likes..of _you_!" he screamed as the effects of the jewel slowed to a stop.   


"Oh no, he's fighting it!" Sango exclaimed, leaping off Kirara. "Kagome, you must try to -- Kagome!" Sango lunged at the young miko but didn't make it in time as Kagome dropped to her knees, her hands clutching her own chest.   


"So..cold," she whispered, her breath coming out in painful pants. "So...very cold, I can't..."   


"Kagome, you've got to hold on," Sango whispered, wrapping Kagome in her own cloak. "Fight him Kagome, you're the only one who can do it."   


Naraku's distinctive laugh floated through the air to them, and all eyes went his way. "It is you who is defeated," his voice burned through the air, still rife with pain yet not obliterated as they had thought would be the case by now. "There is nothing more you can do that will hurt-"   


Power crackled through the air yet again, power which came from neither group. Beside Sango, Kagome stirred and sat up, her eyes going wide as she gazed towards the forest. "Inuyasha..."   


A bolt of light flared through the air, crackling much like yet very different from lightening, heading straight for Naraku. The youkai, his focus purely on sustaining the energy to withstand the purifying power of the whole Shikon no Tama, didn't have enough time or simply couldn't erect a barrier to deflect this latest magical attack.   


"Tetsusaiga's _Ougi_, the Bakuryuuha," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly, although his expression was one of mild surprise (which, for this particular youkai, meant he was absolutely flabbergasted).   


"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, ignoring the pain and dashing past Sango towards the woods just as the Bakuryuuha reached Naraku.   


The makeshift youkai screamed for real this time as he was buffeted again and again by the combined forces of the Cutting Wind at full strength, and the purifying power of the Shikon no Tama. Youkai began to separate from the whole, each dashed to pieces as it emerged from the whole by a blast of the Cutting Wind. Faster and faster Naraku came apart piece by piece, each part being obliterated as it separated from the whole. In seconds the main mass of Naraku was being pulled in all directions, and as the barrier around him failed the blasts began to take chunks out of the demon itself.   


Heedless of the danger Kagome still staggered towards the forest, only to be held back by Sango and Kaede. "Inuyasha," she screamed as yet another wave of the Bakuryuuha came from the forest where the hanyou had landed, pummeling Naraku with yet another blast. Kaede and Sango both dragged Kagome back, away from the danger and towards the well.   


"We have to get out of here," Kaede yelled over the wind buffeting them from the force of the Cutting Wind. Grabbing the collar of Kagome's uniform, Sango hauled the struggling girl over the side of Kirara, and the cat demon launched into the air.   


"Kukuku," Naraku's laughter flowed over the land, reaching the ears of all those nearby, "this is not the end." And with that an earsplitting **BOOM** rocked the area, pushing up the earth in a huge crater around where the demon had stood. The air was suddenly shattered by the shockwave of the blast, and Kirara faltered, spiralling out of control towards the ground. She quickly righted herself, but in her own desperate attempt to stay on the demon Sango lost her grip on the still-struggling Kagome, who fell the last ten or so feet to the hard ground below.   


The breath was knocked out of Kagome's lungs as she hit the hard ground. She immediately sat up, then stood up as she gasped for breath, using the well beside her as support. "Inuyasha," she wheezed, taking another step in his direction.   


Another blast, and she was knocked off her feet. The back of her knees collided with the Bone-eaters' Well, and she toppled over backwards right into it.   


"No," she whispered, then inhaled a breath finally and screamed, "No!!"   


The darkness swallowed her up.   


**   


  


_Author's Notes: More will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_  



	2. Revelations

**WINDS OF FURY  
**

by Sarah Pearson  


  
_Whew, sorry this took so long!! For some reason this filler part took me forever; I hadn't really expected it to be so long, let alone a chapter in itself!! The next part should be easier, at least the second half of the next part. :) Between FF.net being down, my internet connection being beyond screwy, and my having way too many things on my plate as it is this part took longer than I'd planned and I'm sorry. Anyway, here it is in all its wondeful goodness...or at least I hope it's goodness. *g*_   


  


**2**  


"Hey, I think she's coming around!"   


"Oho, you're right. See boy, the Chant of the Cerulean Mystics works every time. This should teach you not to look down on ancient traditions!"   


"Jiji, all your 'sacred' chant has done is annoy those around us. Although, that costume has made quite a few people laugh."   


"Harumph. Kids today."   


"Ojiisan, Souta, hush! She's waking up, I don't want it to be with you two bickering."   


Kagome moaned softly and shifted slightly beneath the covers. She tried to open her eyes but it seemed difficult, as if her eyelids were heavier than they should be. Forcing them apart, she blinked and focussed on the shapes beside her bed, easily identifying each. "Souta, jii-chan," she murmured, trying to focus her eyes more. Turning her head to the other side, she saw her mother standing stiffly beside her bed. She had a look on her face that was both expectant and fearful, one that Kagome didn't understand. Trying to alleviate any worries, Kagome attempted a small smile. "Hi mama."   


Mrs. Higurashi let out a sob and threw her arms around her eldest daughter. "Oh Kagome," she sobbed on her daughter's shoulder, "we were all so worried about you, so _very_ worried. When you didn't wake up..."   


Kagome brought her arm up to embrace her mother back, and only then noticed the IV and tubes connected to it. A slow, steady beeping could be heard somewhere behind her and the steady sounds from outside the room began to come through. "Mama," she whispered, staring at her arm and slowly becoming more aware, "what happened to me? Why am I all hooked up like this?"   


*   


"She looks as good as can be expected," the doctor announced, sitting up and putting his stethoscope back around his neck. "Better even. She's fully lucid, certainly remembers you all. I'd like to keep her here an extra day, just to make sure all is well before she goes home."   


"Thank you so much Dr. Himura," Mrs. Higurashi stated, bowing deeply. "You've been so good to us."   


He just smiled and waved his hand. "It was nothing, I'm just happy that your daughter is back on the road to recovery. Anyway, I'll leave you all alone but do remember that visiting hours for this wing end in less than half an hour."   


"Yes, thank you again doctor." Heading to the door, the doctor paused in front of Kagome's mother and looked like he was going to say something. Mrs. Higurashi blushed and looked out the window as the doctor glanced at Kagome. He smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.   


"What happened to me?" Kagome immediately demanded the minute the door clicked shut.   


Her family looked surprised for a moment then Souta piped up, "Dr. Himura did say that there might be some memory loss."   


Recovering first, her grandfather nodded. "You had an ... accident at the shrine. The building you were in seems to have exploded somehow. It apparently happened when, well, when you were exiting the well to..."   


"The well... _The well_!" Memories flooded back suddenly and Kagome struggled to get the covers off her legs. "I need to get back there, they all need me. Inuyasha!" _Inuyasha_...   


"Kagome, no!" Her mother rushed to her side and tried to hold Kagome still. "Honey, it's gone, there's nothing to go back to."   


"That's not true, he's still alive," she yelled in her mother's face, misunderstanding Mrs. Higurashi's statement. "I need to go save him, I have to try!"   


"Kagome! Kagome, it's been _five weeks_." Mrs. Higurashi moved so that she was face to face with her daughter, who was still trying to get out of bed. "I don't know what went on but... It's been five weeks now. The well is destroyed, it's been five weeks."   


Kagome stopped thrashing. "Wha...?"   


Tears began rolling off her mother's face. "It's been five weeks since you came back. You've b-been in a coma the wh-whole time since then. After the explosion..." She couldn't finish but drew Kagome into a tight embrace. For her part, Kagome didn't have any idea what to say; a million questions floated around in her mind but she didn't know where to begin.   


Her grandfather took over where her mother left off. "I was in the house sorting through several of my more precious artifacts when I heard this loud noise. I looked outside and saw a huge billow of dust come from where the well was at, then the building around it collapsed. I-I'd forgotten whether or not you were _there_ at the time, and I raced to get you out if you were. We had to- to dig you out; a few others in the shrine helped me pull the beams off of it and got shovels to get you out. You luckily weren't too far down, but you had stopped breathing and had such a bad head wound..." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, remembering. "When we brought you here they told us they didn't know if you'd ever wake up, and that if you did you might not be the same, you might not remember things. It's been five weeks since then, almost six, but you're back to us now. You're back."   


"Oneesan!" Souta cried out suddenly, rushing to hug Kagome. "I thought I'd never see you again."   


Everyone was crying, but Kagome was still in shock. "But, but, what about the well? Hasn't it been dug out like it was before? I _need_ to go back ojiisan, I have to know."   


Her grandfather looked away, his face sad. "We've decided not to change it. It's going to stay the way it is now, filled in and open to the air."   


Kagome jerked at this news. "What," she whispered in shock.   


Her grandfather sighed. "When I first became came to this shrine," he began, his voice carrying the way it did whenever he told a story, "I was so young. To me it looked old and run down, as if it had seen its golden years long ago and had long since fallen to ruin. I wanted it to be perfect - home to the greatest artifacts, the most authentic, simply the greatest. I convinced the caretaker to allow me to restore parts of it that had been damaged over the years, make them like new." He cleared his throat, still not meeting Kagome's eyes and continued. "The reconstruction kept going when I became the caretaker and started a family of my own, but eventually stopped as I grew older. I've since come to regret changing that which should have been left alone; it was the original marks that made it authentic. The well was among my first attempts at reconstruction. At the time, it was in sad disrepair: caved in, open to the elements, the wood around the edges broken as if something huge and round had been wedged inside the hole."   


Kagome remembered Inuyasha jamming the well's entrance with the huge tree to keep her from coming back. Recalling this brought Inuyasha back to her mind, causing her chest to constrict painfully but also adding credence to her grandfather's story: she had never told anyone in her family of that particular event.   


"I dug it out, repaired the edges, built the construct around it, added the plaques explaining its history. It was an open part of the shrine until your grandmother had me close it up because she feared her children playing around such a deep hole.   


"I knew the history behind it, had heard all of the legends surrounding it, but never had I known a granddaughter of mine would be part of it. Never had I thought the well would be involved in _this_ time as well as that one."   


Silence reigned for a moment, then Kagome asked quietly, "So you're saying that..."   


"The well was filled as it is now from the time you travelled to the past to approximately fifty years ago today. Because of this, there is very probably no way back."   


  


He had been right. It hurt to admit it, but her grandfather had been right.   


She had stayed in the hospital for two more days before being allowed to go home. Still unsteady on her feet, she had insisted on going to the bone-eater's well first, and her family had reluctantly helped her there. What she saw there made her want to weep again: the well was filled with debris and dirt and looked much different from the well she was used to seeing. The same blast that had swept her into the well had carried over into this world; the force of Naraku's destruction had blasted not just the well back then but this one as well. The building that had once surrounded the well was gone, apparently destroyed by the explosion that had served to cave in the well. Work crews had already been there to haul away the planks and beams that had been part of the well's old surroundings, and the well looked a great deal like it had back in Inuyasha's time.   


That last thought had sent Kagome back into a fit of tears and her family had settled her back into her room.   


It was another week before she could go to school again, but it had taken less time than that for Kagome to realize there was no way she would be able to continue. She had missed four weeks of schooling, plus all the rest of the times in which she'd been in a different timeline altogether. There was a good chance that even cramschool wouldn't alleviate the problem, although her mother had hopes it might work.   


Try as she might, though, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to study. She'd sit at her desk with the books open, her pencil ready to write...and unable to think of anything but Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango. A week after her release from the hospital she had raided her grandfather's library for any possible clues on their lives, what had happened to them after she had left, but found nothing. No mention of a wandering houshin, or a youkai-huntress, or anything about specific youkai. Deep in her heart she had known she wouldn't find anything, but it still hurt. It hurt really badly.  


  


Days passed, then weeks. Kagome eventually had to get on with her life and once again threw herself into her schoolwork. She told Hojo once and for all that she couldn't date him, that school was too much a part of her life; even he got the point, as it was hammered very coldly into his head by a blunt Kagome. Her friends were shocked at how she'd ended it, and in her better moments even Kagome felt a bit of remorse over how she'd obviously broken his heart, but it never lingered. For her, school was all that mattered; she had to do a great deal of catching up over the many, many months she'd been forced to go back to the past to retrieve shards of the Shikon jewel by Inuyasha.   


Inuyasha... It still hurt unbearably. Had he really died? Would she ever know the answer to the question?   


Months passed as Kagome got on with her life. She eventually ceased having the nightmares, which had begun after departing the world of the well and consisted of a replay of Inuyasha's death albeit with a great deal more blood and pain. They had been a constant companion, at least twice a week, but she hadn't had one in a while and hoped never to again. Cram school, and the sacrifice of any personal time she might have had otherwise, succeeded in getting her past her grade and she had one of the highest test scores in her school - a surprise even to her, as she hadn't quite realized how much studying she'd done. Her life had dwindled to occassional calls to friends, afternoons and evenings in cram school, and nights working on homework while munching on her mother's dinner. She'd lost weight as well, but it wasn't drastic enough that anybody got worried, although her family did try to get her away from schoolwork. She just brushed them off, saying she still needed to catch up from...then.   


Seven months, three weeks, and four days after the incident (but who's counting), Kagome was returning home alone when she had the peculiar sensation of being watched. She stopped suddenly and peered around, but saw not a soul. A little worried, she quickened her pace back to the shrine and slept that night with her windows closed and locked.   


The next afternoon was the same, but she was heading towards cram school with two of her friends when she felt it. She darted a look around yet again, but didn't see any eyes on her specifically. Trying to push it aside as insane paranoia, she started a lively chat with her friends, who remained silent the whole time in stunned disbelief - Kagome hadn't been like that in months. Neither one complained, however, nor commented on that queer fact as they were afraid she might revert back to what she had mysteriously become.   


Two days later Kagome was again walking home in the late afternoon, taking a different route than normal, when she felt it again. It was as if someone was focussing every bit of energy on her, and the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck prickled. The road was deserted, even of cars, but Kagome had had enough and whirled around angrily. "Where are you?" she said angrily, looking all around. "I know you're there, _where are you_?" The last bit was yelled, if not at the top of her lungs, then enough to carry.   


A low chuckle came from the garden behind her, and she turned sharply to see a figure emerge from the shadows. A white fur ruff came into view first, followed by long silken hair and eyes which seemed to glow even in the daylight.   


"We meet again, my brother's mate."   



End file.
